


Wake Up

by Vampire_Lord_Xenon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Lord_Xenon/pseuds/Vampire_Lord_Xenon
Summary: To start off, My name is Elizabeth Ivory. I am 19 years old and the last memories of eight was a face to face conversation with my boyfriend.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Xenon here! I want to start off with a clean slate. No more dirty stuff. Gonna make short stories of what plays in my head. Hope you enjoy!

The birds chirped. The man laying next to her is still asleep. Elizabeth tossed and turned. She felt awake but she didn't want to open her eyes. She knows that its morning. She knows that if she moves, she will wake him up. She doesn't like waking him up for any reason. Even if its to get out of bed because she can't wake up.

Reaching for her phone she picks it up and brings it over. The sublte click of the power button makes the phone screen light up. Her eyes open slightly. Her vision was greeted with a solid gray void with black on the edges of what she could see. She closed her eyes again and opened them. Thinking that she was so put of focus that the colors where blending together but, they weren't. A pain filled her chest and she quickly turned her head towards her lover.

"...hun?" She spoke quietly.

He didn't move.

"Hun.." She began to sniffle. She couldn't see him. She couldn't see his hair. The back of his neck. The color of his skin. All she sees is an empty void of gray and black.

"Tyler.." A tear rolled down her face. She wasn't aware she was about to cry. Normally she would see the tears forming. She felt the bed covers shift and the sounds of her lover rolling to face her.

She cried more. She couldn't see his beautiful face. He had just shaved his face the day before. A perfect line of hair running the length of his jawline and connecting to his sideburns on either side of his face.

"Are you facing me..?" She choked up on her words. More tears run down her face as she began to sniffle.

"Yeah?" He replied. Puzzled at the question she had asked. 

"Okay.." She smiled and reached up to run feel around for his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she first touched his nose.

"Feeling your face.." She bit her lip as she ran her fingers long his face. Tracing his jaw, his cheek bone. "I can't see anything...its an empty void of gray.." She frowned and started to sob. He didn't move away. His hand reached up and lightly touched her face. Her entire body flinched and soon after, she pressed her face against his hand.

"I don't want to leave.." She forced her words to come out. She was useless now. She couldn't go anywhere alone now. She can no longer draw with her lover. No longer sew or play games. No longer be able to work at most places. Useless. It made her sob harder. Her hands balled into fists and she curled up on her side.


End file.
